Power Armour
The powered Infantry armor is the peak of armored infantry technology, initially developed in the West Tek Research Facility laboratories. Now, only the most technologically advanced factions with ties to pre-War military or government, such as the Brotherhood of Steel or the Enclave, have access to them, and only the latter possesses the technology required to manufacture new power armor models, such as the advanced power armor and advanced power armor Mk II. Before you are able to use power armor you must have power armor training. The enclosing suits of armour worn by Space Marines are made from thick ceramite plates and would be cumbersome but for electrically motivated fibre bundles that replicate the movements of the wearer and supplement his strength. The last gene-seed organ to be implanted in a Space Marine –- the Black Carapace –- rests beneath the skin, itself fitted with neural sensors and transfusion ports. These plug-in points mesh with Space Marine Power Armour, linking the wearer's nervous system to his suit's mind impulse controls, turning the suit into a second skin that moves with all the speed and precision of the Battle-Brother's own body. Without the Black Carapace, Space Marine Armour is almost useless, and it is therefore the most distinctive feature of a Space Marine and the true mark of the Adeptus Astartes. Warhammer - Power Armour Power Armour is an advanced form of powered combat armour, worn primarily by the Space Marines and the Chaos Space Marines. It is a completely enclosed suit of combat armour composed of shaped Adamantium and Plasteel plates, encased in a Ceramite ablative layer. Each suit possesses a full suite of life-support functions for operation in hostile environments, an automated medicae system to provide some level of first aid to a wounded wearer and a highly advanced and fully integrated tactical targeting and threat analysis system known as Auto-senses. The suit would be heavy and cumbersome to wear but for the electrically motivated fibre bundles within the armour that replicates the wearer's movement and enhances his strength beyond its already considerable superhuman baseline (for Space Marines). Whilst Power Armour is most commonly associated with the Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes, the Sisters of Battle and many Inquisitors also use powered armour of one sort or another. Typically, however, these armours may not contain the same strength-enhancing properties or life-support functions of Space Marine Power Armour, nor do they always provide the same level of protection. Fallout - Power Armor Power armor is the latest development in personal body armor. This armor must be custom-fitted to the user and is so heavy that it requires internal micro-motors to allow movement. Hardening is a process that increases the protection of normal power armor. Advanced power armor is a completely new, post-War design of this Cadillac of the personal protection world. Originally developed and manufactured for the United States Army by American defense contractor West Tek, the T-45d power armor was the first version of power armor to be successfully deployed in battle. In 2067, the first suit of T-45d power armor was deployed in Alaska during the start of the Anchorage Reclamation in the midst of the Sino-American War. This power armor was incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to allow a single infantryman to carry heavy ordnance that otherwise required a team of soldiers to transport and operate became key in various localized conflicts on the Alaskan front, and it allowed American soldiers wearing the armor to destroy entire towns occupied by Chinese troops without endangering themselves. In 2076, the more advanced T-51b power armor variant was introduced into combat duty. After the Great War, this model of power armor is still being used by factions such as the Brotherhood of Steel. While main forces of the Brotherhood in the Core Region and the Mojave Brotherhood of Steel tend to use the newer T-51b, more remote chapters, such as the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood of Steel and the Brotherhood Outcasts, have to rely on these outdated suits.